


EVERLASTING LOVE

by beckysue_bonner, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everlasting Love, Explicit Sex, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Interracial Relationship, Love, Lucas Ripley LIVES in FUTURE CHAPTERS, Lucas Ripley Lives, Surrera, love of my life, mature language, valentines day, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Chapter 1 is Marina, Surrera, and Vicley at the Fours Seasons Seattle, the nightbefore Valentines. M (Mature) for Language and E (Explicit) for sex between Surreraand then Vicley (Separate suites).///////Chapter 2 focuses on Vic dealing with her grief over the death of Lucas. Theo Ruizmakes an appearance-I'll let the readers decide if the two should develop further.Grief and happy remembrances For Victoria Hughes and colleagues and friendsAndy Herrera and Robert Sullivan.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Michael/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

MYA AND CARINA

In 2020 Maya and Carina didn’t spend Valentine’s Day together for obvious reasons and still-Lieutenant Maya is determined that  
2021 will be different: MUCH DIFFERENT. Sullivan and Ripley rented a large suite of four at The Four Seasons Seattle; each spacious  
enough for four to five people to sleep, eat or recreate comfortably.

In their suite, Maya has memorized all of the ways to vocalize how she feels about the woman she hopes will be her fiancée by Monday  
morning. Over flutes of champagne the blonde takes her beautiful brunette lover’s hands and began her entreaty:

“My Love: every day is a valentine to me. Valentine’s Day is a day to think about how far we have come and how special you are to me.  
Carina, you are my world. When I see you, my heart skips a beat- when I kiss you, I feel a thrill all over my body. I’m so happy and grateful that  
we made it through the trials and tribulations of last year: bent but not broken forged with steel and fire. You had no reason to accept me back-  
you didn’t have to and for the longest time, I was terrified that you wouldn’t. I love you and I will never stop. Happy Valentine’s Day my love.”

Carina begins by saying “Thank Bambina. You have done so well in therapy and I’m so proud of you. I never looked for love and I didn’t really care  
if I ever found it-YOU changed that attitude. The best decision I ever made was to let you back into my life. Andrea loves you, and I’m so in love  
with you. very much in love with you. Buon San Valentino; Ti amo.

///////////

ANDY AND ROBERT

Their beautiful bodies, sheened with perspiration, undulate in perfect sync on the large king bed in their suite: Robert's breathing deep and a bit  
ragged; Andy's is more controlled but can still be described as _panting_ : Toni Braxton's 'You're Making Me High' punctuates his  
deeply stabbing cock and the slapping sound of their groins when she raises her sexy bottom to meet him...when they explode and succumb to  
their pent-up passions THIS is what she means by 'HE ELECTRIFIES ME'-'I FEEL AWAKE ALL THE TIME WITH HIM'-"HE UNDOES ME'...

She says "I'm not terribly religious, as you know but I am spiritual: You are a blessing to me, so special to my heart. My love, I cherish every minute  
that I spend with you. We've overcome so much and my realizing that YOU ARE MY HOME-THAT WE'RE ALL WE HAVE-makes my news all the more  
special: I'm six weeks pregnant, Bobby. We're going to be parents!". She is giddy with joy.

Bobby is speechless. His eyes are wet, and he clears his throat several times before saying "THANK YOU. Thank you for this, Andy. There's no better  
gift that you could give me. This is beyond amazing. Te amo para siempre (I love you forever)..."

"Te quiero mas y para Siempre" (I love you more and forever)" she says after kissing him. I just wish that my dad could have been here...and yours",  
she added. I can't put into words how happy I was when Carina verified that I'm pregnant."

"My head is spinning," he says with a grin.

"I never wanted it before. Now I do. I'm scared and excited, and..."

"Both emotions at once" he finished for her.

"Yeah-that."

///////////

VIC AND LUCAS

THEIR bottle of 'bubbly' is half-gone and the ice in its bucket more melted than not as Vic rides her husband like a jockey urging a stallion through  
a turn before the final stretch: when she lifts her delightful bottom he rises to meet her: "H-HAAAH!" she yelped, when his heavy ball-sac swings up  
and slaps against her exposed clit. His thickly ridged phallus, deeply embedded in her rectum, makes her shudder on its withdrawal on the down-  
stroke. That wobbles as it reverberates against his muscular thighs, and this sensation (along with the unexpected offer of ANAL) have the blood  
singing through his veins at a feverish pace.

"Fu-FUCK-FUCKt-tight!" from Lucas.

"Ha-huggh...HUGE!" from Vic.

It's raw and primal; they'd been primed for this final kinky act by the hours of incredibly satisfying sex of the previous few hours-the match  
that ignited the fuse was Lucas licking his wife stem to stern, spending a solid twenty minutes 'rimming' the magnificent beauty (a talent he  
acquired with his second wife, Eva who reveled in adventures of the 'back-door' variety)...

Showering together, while shampooing his hair she looks up at him and states "Before I met you, I never knew I would find someone special  
who makes me feel this way, who made me want to change the way that I was living. The more I'm with you, the more I fall in love with you.  
You are the love of my life. Happy Valentine’s Day my love!

He kisses her and says "I'm stunned every time I wake up next to you. I knew the day that I met you that I had to have you; making the try  
for love was the best decision I ever made. I have never been happier."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis and Vic visit the graves of their deceased Loves; Sullivan appears at  
> Ripley's grave-side, where they discuss the fallen Fire Chief. Later she sees  
> Theo Ruiz at her parent's restaurant and leaves the door open for a possible date.
> 
> The Song 'Missing You' is performed by The Vamps
> 
> The song 'I Wish It Would Rain' is performed by Phil Collins

On the morning of February 14, 2021, Vic and Travis travel to the cemetery where both Lucas and Michael are buried, the mournful  
singing of Phil Collins murmurs from the speakers of Travis' Dodge Charger:

('...oooh-now I really wish it would rain down-down on me...yes I wish it would rain down on me now  
Ooh, now I wish it would rain down... down on me...Ooh, yes, I wish it would rain on me'...)

They trudge off in opposite directions, as Ripley's plot is in the West section of the cemetery and Michael's in the South. At his grave, she sits  
on the bench in front of the large marble marker marking his resting place. ”I miss you, Baby, ya know? More each day it seems.”  
In her clean clear, beautiful voice she sings:

(‘I've had space and time  
To realize the grass ain't greener  
And I kinda miss my side  
Know I shoulda listened  
When you told me the first time  
("You won't find another like me")  
I've looked for love  
But there's a space inside my mind  
Where I keep on missing you; I keep on missing you’)…

She tells him about Theo Ruiz, and that she’s considering accepting an invitation or an outing with him if it comes when Robert Sullivan  
quietly takes a seat beside her. “I’m sorry Vic. I have no excuse for why I over-looked how much you were hurting.”

“Don’t apologize; I was startled and ‘thrown’, that’s all. If I didn’t say it before congrats.”

"I was on clouds, Hughes. So much in love that all I could think of was how happy I was to have a second chance after I fucked-up the first-with  
HERRERA, I mean... I should have considered how our announcement would affect others-specifically you-but also Gibson. You and Luke didn't  
get the happy ending you deserved. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Lucas wouldn't want that. He would want happiness for you, and I want that too, Robert. I see him everywhere, in everyone at the station. His legacy  
lives in the diversity he pioneered, and the equality in hiring initiatives, in the new policies. Learn from us-enjoy what you have while you have it... I'm  
fine with the two of you...admittedly not at first, but I talk to Luke sometimes, and he showed me the way."

There are tears in his eyes when the Big Man nods. "Thank you."

After a brief hug, they turn for one last look at Lucas Ripley's gravestone, which reads 'Lucas Ripley: Our Lives Are Diminished Without Him'.

///////////////

Vic runs into Theo at her parents' restaurant that evening and takes the opportunity to make amends with the Firefighter from Station 23.  
"Theo; look-here's the thing...I'm still grieving my fiance, who died two years ago...that's why I've been kinda avoiding you-that's not right,  
right, though-I haven't been _kinda_ avoiding you, I HAVE BEEN, and that's the reason. I can't promise that I'll ever get over him,  
or if I ever will. So I'll be cool with it if you decide that getting involved with me is too much of a headache."

"Okay. If I promise to take it slow-to not pressure you or 'manage' you-how about that? I like you, Vic and I think we can have fun, that's all."

"YOU PROMISE-no pressure, no managing?"

"Yep, yep!" Theo grins, sending a breakthrough.

"A'ight...if the cook-out at our Captain's goes forward, I'll let you know."

" _BET_ , Victoria Hughes."

(I, I keep on missing)  
(I, I keep on missing)  
And even though there was nights (I, I keep on missing)  
(I, I keep on missing)  
We'd fight until it subsides (I, I keep on missing)  
(I, I keep on missing)  
And, God, you know that I tried (I, I keep on missing)  
But I keep on missing you (I, I keep on missing)


End file.
